


Safe Havens

by Jinko



Series: Malec Week 2016 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: Magnus lit up. “Alexander, surely you aren’t suggesting we slip away for a quickie.”





	

There were few things Magnus loved more than a good party.

Alec was one of them.

Alec suffering at a Shadowhunter party, however, was not something Magnus loved.

The poor man was already an anxious wreck, he didn’t need to be thrown into a situation he wasn’t comfortable with, surrounded by people who judged him as harshly as the Clave did purely because of his sexuality.

But that was exactly what happened whenever the Shadowhunters threw a party.

The party, the first Institute-based party Magnus had ever been to, was a celebration for Jace. He was back in their lives, away from Valentine. It had taken months for him to recover, and by the time he had, it had been just in time for his birthday, so Maryse had insisted on throwing him a party.

Just something simple, she’d said to Jace to convince him to go along with it. It was the same thing she’d said to Alec and Izzy before she locked herself away to plan. By the time she was done with the planning, the party wasn’t much of a simple thing and more of a statement about the Lightwood family.

We are back, it screamed, and Jace Lightwood was as much of a Lightwood as ever; strong and perfect.

It didn’t surprise Magnus how quickly Alec was thrown to the side following his _discretion_. A gay son wasn’t the strong face they needed. A gay son dating a Downworlder was worse. It was, as Maryse had said before, an embarrassment.

Jace had made sure that Magnus was invited to the party he’d thought was going to be a small affair. He’d said under no circumstances would he attend if Magnus wasn’t given that invitation. It had brought a smile to Alec’s face when he’d heard about it, which had been the reason why Magnus had gone in the first place.

But when it blew out to be much larger than anyone had expected it to, Magnus was glad to be there as a buffer for Alec.

It wasn’t hard to see how hard Alec was on himself. He was meant to be the perfect soldier. He was in charge, he was the team leader. The pressure was so much that it didn’t come as a surprise to Magnus that he wasn’t a stranger to some intense anxiety.

It was the tip of the mental health iceberg that was ready to take out HMS Alexander Lightwood.

None of the Lightwood siblings had been happy to see how the party had turned out. There were three times more people there that they didn’t know than they did, and all of them gawked at Alec and Magnus like they were creatures in a zoo.

The whispers weren’t that quiet.

Some of them blatantly _weren’t_ whispers.

Magnus couldn’t place the man who talked to them, small with beady eyes and greasy hair. “I hear your brother’s seeing Jocelyn Fairchild’s daughter,” he said with nothing but pride for the blond. “It’s a strong relationship; good for your family.” His beady eyes had raked over Magnus then, before he returned to addressing only Alec. “Much better than other Lightwood decisions. You’d think it was hard to find a good _female_ Shadowhunter these days.”

“Mister Strongbark…”

“Your mother invited my boys to come along tonight, but I figured it would be safer for them to stay at home. Who knows what silly notions they could get in their heads with some of these guests? Or how safe they’d be.”

Izzy, bless her, must’ve seen how close Magnus was to proving how unsafe he was, because she pounced. “Mister Strongbark,” she greeted, all smiles and quick hands to shake his own, making sure to touch him in all the right ways. “I think my mother was looking for you. How about we go find her together, hmm?”

The moment Izzy had dragged him away, Magnus felt Alec start to breathe beside him. “If it wasn’t against the Accords, I’d have…”

“I would have, too,” Alec agreed and reached down to join their hands. It was as close to a display of affection that they’d made so far, having not wanted to draw any attention to themselves. “Mom has us on strict rules tonight. We have to be polite, according to her.”

“I can’t think of anything worse.” Magnus raised their hands up and pressed a kiss to the back of Alec’s. “Take my strength, sweetheart.”

“I’d rather just take you.”

Magnus lit up. “Alexander, surely you aren’t suggesting we slip away for a quickie.”

“Doesn’t have to be quick,” Alec said with a shrug. “It’s not like we’ll be missed. We’re only here for them to be horrible to.”

“Well then, shall we retire to my loft?”

“Yes please.”

On their way out, they found Jace, who understood. “You don’t happen to have a spare room, do you?” he grumbled when they realised Maryse was watching them.

“Of course we do.” Magnus looked down at their hands. “But maybe wait an hour? We’re going to be…”

“Preoccupied,” Alec supplied before Magnus slipped in a word that was far from polite.

Jace’s eyes darted down at their hands, too, and nodded. “Right. Preoccupied. Just, uh, send me a text to let me know it’s safe.”

“The portal will be in Alec’s room. The lovely ladies are invited, as well. Let Isabelle know the chocolates will be for her for helping us with a most wretched man.”

He nodded again, just as they were joined by another one of Maryse’s guests. She sneered at their joint hands before angling her shoulders in a way that cut them out of the conversation she was going to have with Jace.

Magnus would take that over the disgusting comments any day. He tugged on Alec’s hand and together they left the party. The portal was in Alec’s room, just as he said it would be. They both knew no one from the party would disappear into Alec’s private quarters, so it was safe right where it was.

The moment they crossed through, they both took a deep breath. Magnus’ loft was quickly becoming Alec’s home, and everyone knew there was no place like home. It was the only place where Alec could truly relax and Magnus was so thankful and glad to be able to provide that space for him. He was so overworked, overstressed, underappreciated.

So understanding and patient and giving. So self-sacrificing.

Only Alec would put up with the crap being flung at them for his parent’s sake.

Because it definitely was for his parents.

Robert might not have been against their relationship but he didn’t stand up for it, either, and those who remain neutral in these circumstances side with the oppressors.

“Ice cream?” Magnus suggested when they’d shed their jackets in the hallway. “Comfort food always helps.”

Instead of an answer, Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and held him tight. His face disappeared between Magnus’ neck and shoulder, where he just breathed in deeply.

“I’m sorry,” Alec murmured, surprising Magnus.

“Darling...”

“The things they said. The way they looked at you. I’m so sorry.”

Magnus hugged Alec’s shoulders with a strong squeeze. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to apologise for them.” He found a patch of Alec’s skin, his forehead probably, and smothered it with kisses. “They’re horrible and miserable and pathetic. What we have is beyond their tiny, ignorant minds and blackened hearts.”

Alec shuddered, held him tighter. “I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I knew they’d look at me like that, I knew they’d say those things, but you didn’t ask for any of this…”

Magnus disentangled their arms to look Alec in the eye. “I’d hear it a million times if it meant I could be with you for only a moment, Alexander. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I first saw you and I knew I never had a choice about it.” His hand wrapped around Alec’s again. “Let’s relax for a moment, shall we? Get them out of our minds. I still vote for the ice cream. I found this wonderful salted caramel that’s exquisite.”

“Salted caramel sounds awful,” Alec pointed out but let himself be dragged into Magnus’ kitchen anyway.

“Have you ever tried it?” It wasn’t a question Magnus needed to ask; of course Alec had never tried salted caramel ice cream before. The poor man hardly had time to eat, much less enjoy a meal that wasn’t exactly in line with his sustenance needs as a Shadowhunter.

“Well…”

“Then don’t judge it so harshly, dear. You know half of those men at that party wouldn’t say a thing against same-sex relationships if they knew how well men suck dicks.”

“That’s crass.”

“It’s also true,” Magnus shrugged and left Alec at the bench so he could grab the tub. Alec shuffled atop one of the bar stools and waited for Magnus to return, who picked up two spoons on his way. “They probably jerk off to woman-on-woman porn anyway.”

Alec barked out a laugh and Magnus sidled onto the stool beside him, cracking open the tub. “I think you’ve overestimating the internet at Idris.” They dug in.

“Old men will always find a way to get porn, Alexander.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “You’re an old man.”

“And I have plenty of porn,” he said with a wink, though he was caught by surprise at Alec’s moan following his first mouthful of ice cream. It wasn’t dissimilar to how Alec sounded in bed. “It kind of sounds a lot like that.”

Alec flushed but moved to scoop out more. “I wasn’t expecting it to be this good.”

“Dear Lord, Alexander; have some pity on my old heart.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting turned on by me eating ice cream.”

Magnus talked around his mouthful. “It’s your mouth.” He reached up to trace over Alec’s cold lips, admiring the dark purple of his nails beside the pinkness. “Those wicked lips and sinful tongue and...ah!” He broke off with a gasp as Alec ducked to take his two fingers into his mouth to suck on them.

Magnus stopped caring about the ice cream at that exact moment.

From the way Alec dropped the spoon in order to pull Magnus in closer, he figured the Shadowhunter stopped caring about it, too.

Magnus went easily, hopping off his stool to stand between Alec’s thighs, getting in as close as he possibly could. His fingers slipped from Alec’s mouth to curl into the hair at the back of his head as they crashed their cooled lips together.

Kissing Alec was nothing short of bliss. They fit perfectly together, lips between lips and teeth, and tongues tasting and chasing, while hands explored and learnt. Their relationship was still young, there was still plenty of learning to be done.

Magnus learnt pretty early on, though, that Alec liked his hair tugged on, so he did, and was rewarded with a throaty moan for it. Then Alec’s hands were dropping low to squeeze his arse and drag him closer. He used those handfuls to heft Magnus up into his lap, and oh, if that didn’t make Magnus hard in a matter of secrets, then nothing would. Alec had learnt about Magnus, too, and Magnus knew he was quick about most things, which was why he abused Magnus’ interest in his strength so much.

They balanced on top of the bar stool like that, with Magnus straddling Alec’s lap, feeling his arousal under him while his own pressed against Alec’s stomach. Hands tugged at shirts. Magnus dealt with Alec’s cuffs and the first two buttons of his button-down before he yanked it impatiently over Alec’s head. Alec was a little more careful with Magnus’ waistcoat, undoing each button as he mouthed at Magnus’ neck while Magnus dealt with the dozen buttons of the shirt underneath.

Their clothes fell to the floor without a second thought.

Magnus sighed when Alec got to work on his belt. “Bed?”

“Here,” Alec objected against the mark he’d just left on Magnus’ collarbone. “Right here. Like this.”

“Fuck.”

Magnus gave their clothes a second thought, banishing their pants (and Alec’s underwear; Magnus had gone without during the day) to the floor as well, so that all they wore between them were his jewels. Alec pushed the dangling necklace he wore to the side so he could mouth at a nipple, biting down just as Magnus tried to summon the lubricant from the bedroom.

The tube landed in the ice cream tub. “Oh, by the Angel,” Magnus growled, making Alec look up from the wonderful work he was doing. “No, you continue…” A giggle bubbled up from Alec’s throat and Magnus bent to swallow it, pleased with how Alec could still laugh after the day they’d had.

Alec moaned into the kiss and Magnus greedily took that, too, while his hand slipped on the tube courtesy of the melted ice cream. When he finally had it under control, he slathered Alec’s fingers with lube and arched into him when Alec circled his hole with his wet fingers. He had his other arm around the small of Magnus’ back, holding him close, but bucked when Magnus smeared his own hand so he could fist their cocks together.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec gasped and tilted his head back as Magnus sucked at his neck, giving him all the room he could.

Magnus returned the sentiment when he felt a finger push into him. He’d also learnt that Alec really liked this part, whether he be on the giving end or the receiving end. They hadn’t had much sex, but they’d both managed to finger the other to orgasm in the few months they’d been together.

Magnus was willing to say it was the closest he’d get to heaven.

Alec found his prostate soon enough, smiling into their kiss when Magnus jolted because of it. Magnus nearly bit him when he decided to avoid it from then on, focusing on just stretching Magnus instead. The second finger got a sigh out of Magnus; the third had him groaning. Three was hardly comparable to Alec’s cock, but it was all either was willing to give or take by that point.

Magnus reached back to pull Alec’s fingers away. He went with it, cupping either cheek in his hands again as he lifted Magnus up until Magnus could guide his cock into him.

Magnus lowered himself slowly, taking in Alec’s every expression as well as his every inch, until he was settled in his lap, completely flush with his body.

They paused to let Magnus adjust. He pressed his forehead against Alec’s shoulder, loved the way Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus’ spine, before he shifted, pulling his legs up so his knees were bent and his shins were balanced on Alec’s strong thighs.

“Alright?” Magnus asked softly and Alec hummed, kissing Magnus’ sweaty temple.

They rocked together, then, just little movements to get them started.

Being with Alec was overwhelming to Magnus. He was used to sex without feelings, sex that was unimportant, but sex with Alec was far from that. Every movement was a promise of something more, he felt. Another day together. More laughter. Someone to wake him up in the morning. Someone to hog the hot water in the shower. Someone to care if he’s not eating well enough. The joy of family that comes with being with someone who has more siblings than winter jackets.

Alec moved his hands up Magnus’ back, holding onto his shoulders, to pull him down as he thrust up into him. The force of it had Magnus mewling, face tipped back to the ceiling. Alec made up for his teasing earlier, making sure to hit Magnus’ prostate.

Magnus used his thighs and his knees to bounce in Alec’s lap. His nails trailed over Alec’s shoulders and back, clinging to him tightly. They set a punishing pace together. It’d leave them sore the next day. Neither cared. They panted together, sweating, flushed; just taking in the feel of them being together, of how good their bodies felt as they fucked.

Then Alec slowed them down, making Magnus sigh again. They slowed to a rolling grind, savouring the feel of Alec being inside Magnus, of Magnus taking Alec. Their eyes met, blown and full of the same promises their movements made. Magnus was sure his makeup was a mess. He was also sure Alec didn’t care for that at all.

Alec let go of him with one hand. He used it to palm it way up Magnus’ chest, under the necklace, to cup the back of his neck. He dragged him down for a kiss while their hips kept moving, and it was fucking perfect. Alec’s cock kept grazing his sweet spot while Magnus’ own was pinned between their stomachs.

Magnus bucked when the hand Alec held on his arse moved so his fingers could trace where they were joined. He broke the kiss and lowered his forehead to Alec’s shoulder again, scratching down Alec’s back that time. His stomach clenched at the whine Alec let out, knowing it was nothing but pleasurable for him.

His magic bubbled from within. He could feel it spreading over him and Alec. It was hot and electric and had Alec groaning. Losing control of his magic wasn’t something that happened often. He would lose his glamour in a battle, like he forgot to keep it up when he had to use so much of his magic elsewhere. Sex was similar in that he would forget to keep it in check when he was so distracted.

The first time Alec had gone down on him, anything that weighed more than a thick book had floated.

They’d gotten used to it. Alec definitely enjoyed it.

It made Magnus giggle that particular time.

“Oh?” Alec asked breathlessly and Magnus turned his head to bite marks into Alec’s deflect rune. He got three sharp thrusts for that and made a mental note to do it again soon.

“I melted the ice cream,” Magnus said and felt Alec look over at the bench. The tube had fallen in Magnus’ attempt to grab the lube, leaving the ice cream to magically melt all over it.

“I _really_ liked that ice cream.”

Magnus arched into Alec, pulling back to look him in the eye. “Make me come and I’ll buy you more.”

“You’re on,” Alec agreed and nipped at his lips before fucking up into him properly again.

Magnus cried out at first, cursing loudly, cursing Alec’s name, then he started to give it back as well as he was taking it, riding Alec the best he could. He slammed his hips down on every upward stroke of Alec’s, matching him thrust for thrust as the fire started to burn in his stomach.

His thighs ached as he worked himself on Alec’s cock but it was completely worth it. Alec’s face, neck and chest were flushed, his skin glistened with sweat. His hair was a mess, his neck and shoulders were covered with Magnus’ marks and his left shoulder had Magnus’ dark eye makeup smeared over it — he was the picture of sin and debauchery and Magnus loved it.

Magnus whined when Alec wrapped a strong, calloused hand around his cock. He jerked it quickly, wringing more noises from Magnus, which he answered with his own deep gasps and groans.

Every touch, every sound, stoked that fire, spreading it inside him as his orgasm built. Alec’s thrusts became stilted, uneven, telling Magnus that he was close, too.

“Oh, sweetheart, come on, that’s it,” Magnus breathed as he threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair to hold him close as he buried his head in Magnus’ neck.

Then he felt it, the digging in of Alec’s nails in the small of his back as Alec’s body jerked with his release. He breathed out Magnus’ name, chanting it over and over, while his hand continued to stroke him, and Magnus shuddered as he came, too, spilling over Alec’s hand and their abdomens.

They basked in the afterglow, breathing each other in as their hearts raced together and their bodies cooled. Alec’s arms held Magnus close, even as Magnus rose up on his aching thighs so Alec could pull out, before he settled weakly on Alec’s lap, wrapping his legs around the Shadowhunter’s waist. He returned his head to Alec’s shoulder and considered never moving from that spot ever again.

He figured Alec would be fine with that plan, but once their pulses returned to normal, Alec showed he had a traitorous side.

“Something’s on fire,” Alec mumbled and Magnus sniffed the air.

“If it isn’t the Chairman, it isn’t important.”

“Magnus.”

Magnus pulled away with a huff. “Fine, my love. Fine.” His legs shook as he extracted himself but Alec’s hands were there to guide him back down to the floor. He felt a lot like Ginger Rogers, working backwards to Alec’s forwards, and his feet found solid ground easily enough.

He felt Alec’s eyes on him as he moved around the loft, trying to follow the scent of the smoke.

“I’ve decided that it’s a bad idea for you to wear clothes,” Alec said when Magnus bent over the couch to check between the cushions. “You look so good like this.” Sure enough, a book he’d thought he’d lost months ago was burning. Magnus put out the fire and headed towards the bedroom.

“Your come is dripping from my ass, of course I look amazing.” He paused to hold a hand out for Alec. “I think it’s time for a shower, then bed.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Magnus clicked his fingers and did away with the mess on the bench while Alec closed the distance between them.

After they cleaned up and Magnus had Alec tucked under his chin in bed, he sent a message to Jace to let him know it was safe for him and the girls to enter the loft. He was asleep before they’d arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for Malec Week 'Take My Strength' Day, once upon a long time ago...
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [jinkohamilton](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com)


End file.
